A LIFE MAKES A DIFFERENCE
by Rida and Ria
Summary: Tenten and Neji were the perfect couple that is until Neji is forced into marriage will there love stay true or will every thing fall apart expecially when a new person comes into the picture.Rated for lemons and language. Enjoy !
1. THE ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT!!

Ria (me) Ok guys well I know me and my sister started this story forever ago, and we haven't updated In like twice that long. Only there's a very reasonable explanation for that and I'll be more then happy to share it with you, when I come up with it that is. Anyways I got bored since summer started eight days ago, so I decided to take a look at out story and I realized something, IT SUCKS!!

I've written four other stores since I started this one I'm guessing a year ago if not more, so I'm hoping my writing has improved, if not then oh well I'm killing time here. So I decided to take all thirteen chapters that I have left to revise down so I can start working on them. Since I already finished the first one I'll put that one up!

Oh and one more thing my sister decided to leave me and go live with my aunt for the summer, so I'm going to be the only one working on the story currently. Ok well thanks for your time and I hope to have a new or better yet revised chapter up everyday starting tomorrow thanks!!!


	2. THE START

Disclaimer: Trust me we don't own naruto, but if we did we'd be real happy *hint, hint* !

Story Information : Well this is the first story we have ever written and well looking back on it now it really does suck! So we're rewriting it to make it better so me (Ria) and Rida really hope it's better this time around. And just in case you don't know we're twins and we tend to fight a lot and you'll figure that out from the ending and beginning parts.

So yea here it is A LIFE MAKES A DIFFERENCE the improved version.

* * *

The village of Konoha was at it's busiest people where crowding the streets making it impossible to walk any where without being tossed around carelessly. Most were used to this hectic way of life while others not so much. Genie where hard at work completing all the random assignments assigned to them. While others were out completing missions or recovering from a extremely difficult one. While others…

"Tenten there's no sense in hiding I'm goanna find you" , said Neji as he scanned the surrounding area with his blood line trait his byakugan.

It was around noon so the sun was at it's highest point in the day making it just that much more difficult to spot his teammate. Quickly he went into a rotation just in time as to block the shower of weapons that were thrown his way.

Neji and Tenten where currently having there daily training exercises at there usual training grounds just like when they were genie. Just like old times except for the fact that they were no where near twelve anymore, still after eight year their surrounding look exactly the same. Nothing beside themselves had really changed in this village they called home.

He managed to block them all successfully without even losing a breath. "Huh" he chuckled to himself after all these years of sparring with one another she should know that it wouldn't have worked it would be the usual he would block and launch an attack back . No matter how many different strategies they came up with she would always be the first to launch into an attack while he went into defense mode.

Only this time he was surprised to be left waiting usually her attacks would follow directly after he finished with the first one. Only this time it was different, taking his surprised state as an advantage she came up behind him and pushed him off of the tree branch where he was currently standing on.

He didn't expect to feel warm hands press firmly against his back, he could have easily kept himself up by simply sending chakra to his feet but something about having her hands on him had him dazed. So due to his lack of composure at the moment he started to fall, but certainly not before he grabbed Tenten if he was going to fall then she was going to go down with him . To his surprise though he couldn't regain his footing, this was definitely not a good day for the legendary Hyuga. In an attempt to at least make sure one of them got out of this mess with minor injuries (considering the tree measured a good fifty feet) he grabbed Tenten hard and pulled her firmly against his well developed chest.

Fortunately at the very last possible moment he let go and managed to regained footing, gravity was finally on his side, he landed perfectly on his feet. Then Tenten followed falling into his arms bridal style with her eyes shut tight ready for impact. Neji silently chuckled to himself

"That's what you get for trying to out smart me, you should know better than that by now"

"Oh yeah silly me "Tenten said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes silly you" and with that he dropped her on the ground.

"OUCH! Neji why do you always play with me like that? Just when I think I finally got you, you end up turning the tables on me, stupid bastard!!"

"Maybe you just need to train harder, then you can have the advantage once in a while and finally beat me if that's even possible."

"Just you wait Hyuuga someday I'll end up beating you, if not you one of you Hyuuga prodigies" . She said hitting his chest with her pointer finger with every word she said.

"Doubt it, but keep dreaming as for now I think we should meet back up with Gai sensei and Lee, you know how they get when they're left alone, who knows what part of Konoha they'll destroy this time."

" Ok but thanks for catching me before you dropped me that is . I'll just say it was an accident you really didn't mean to drop me did you?" She said sharpening one of the weapons she was so fond of.

" Oh great" he hated it when she used her false modesty to try and get something out of him. Even more since he didn't know how to answer her he really didn't have a clue as to why he caught her he should have just let her fall for pushing him in the first place. But for some odd reason he felt the need to protect her from hurting herself and he was clueless as to why he hugged her in the middle of the fall it was beyond him and what he would normally do. And for dropping her in the end that was out of shock and confusion and simply having her in his arms longer than usual. "Yeah we'll just leave it at that", he said in his normal seldom tone.

* * *

Ria - Rida what am I suppose to do with you I told we needed to make the chapter longer - -

Rida- Well we don't have time you know that! ^_^

Ria- Talk about not having time i write everything you just give me the ideas since you can't spell to save your life. :3

Rida - (hits her) POW!!! right in the kisser

Ria - it's hard being the smart one but, someone has to do it

Rida- Well it's hard being the pretty one! D

Ria- WHAT?! POW! (hits Rida)

Rida-TT tears see what I have to go through on a daily bases its abuse I tell you ABUSE!

Dad- Did you girls clean your room yet ??

Rida & Ria- We can clean our room when ever we want!!

Dad- WHAT!! ??

Ria & Rida- We said we're cleaning our room right now!!! (spaz out) don't forget to R&R


	3. THE MOMENT

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto

I managed to finished the second chapter today ^_^

* * *

_RING!… RING! … RING! … RING! … RING !… RING! … RING!_

"WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Groaning our favorite kunoichi hesitantly lifted a hand searching blindly for the source of the annoyance, that she was greeted with every morning. Finally getting frustrated enough she decided to rise from her slumber, but not before she grabbed the ringing alarm clock having it meet it's final destination against the wall, where it hit with enough force to have it shatter into pieces. With a satisfied smirk Tenten finally dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

If there was one think Tenten hated more then getting up early it was getting up extremely early. Damn why did Neji always get to pick the time of their meetings, just because he mister big bad Ambu, what gave him the right. She grumbled to herself as she let her hair down from their restrains.

She nearly gave herself a heart attack when she felt something tickle the small of her back, she looked down

"huh I didn't realize it was that long" She said to herself examining her hair and taking a quick look in the mirror.

She was never really one to fantasize over how her hair decided to stay, since it was never really was her decision, her hair always seemed to have a mind of it's own. Plus she never really paid much attention to it, it wasn't her main priority like some of the other girls in the village.

She quickly stepped removed all her other articles of clothing and turned the water on, more cold than hot since she needed to fully wake up.

Just as she was stepping into the shower a thought suddenly came to mind.

Yesterday at training was it just me , or did Neji seem a bit friendlier than usual. And I could have sworn that he held me a little closer than necessary. Sure they weren't kids anymore they were practically adults, no more of those childish habits they use to live by. Then again even as a child Neji always seemed more like an adult than even their sensei did.

She also had to admit Neji had done the most serious growing out of all of them not only mentally but physically too. He no longer had koodies and if any other girl saw him she would probably call him "hot". Which was an understatement in her opinion considering he looked more like a god. Wait, no there she went again thinking like she actually had a chance with him, he was almost like god damn royalty. That wasn't the point though she was his teammate and best friend, thank you very much, she couldn't think like that, no lets rephrase that, she wouldn't think like that. It just wasn't right and it showed lack of respect.

Plus she was completely positive that Neji didn't think like that and it was kind of creepy to find herself thinking that way . She snapped out of the that thought and turned the running water off and wrapped herself up in the a towel. She finished getting ready, tied her hair back up and headed out to meet her team.

She usually arrived at their assigned meeting area at exactly six she prided herself on that, that was not the case today. Unfortunately the rest of her team was already there waiting for her to arrive, as usual, they all had this thing about arriving earlier than they where suppose too.

"Hey Tenten!" yelled Rock Lee at seeing her arrive

"Hey sorry I'm a little later than usual." She said waving back at her team

"No worries!" Ok we're going with the ordinary training session, me and Lee will train together and you and Neji. Then we trade off later today. Said Gai sensei

" Okay that sounds good to me." Said Tenten as she looked at her sensei .

"About time you showed up" said Neji with a firm face.

"Sorry I got sidetracked this morning and hey since when do you care if get here on time or not?" She asked with a look between annoyance and flirt on her face .

He was caught off guard with the sudden comment . Usually when he made a smart ass comments like that towards her, she would simply ignore him, now she was questioning it?

"Well its only because I want to get in as much training as I can . Plus a truly decent Kunoichi would keep her priorities straight and know how to show up on time for things." Was his only response.

Okay well then I don't see the point of us sitting here and talking about it, lets get training than Hyuga.

"Very well then."

They Immediately went into their separate stances and were off and so this started another regular training routine.

After what seemed like an eternity both nnjas were on the ground panting, Neji up against a tree, taking in controlled breaths, while Tenten was laying on the ground panting uncontrollably.

"Looks like someone's out of shape."

"Shut it before I make you shut it Hyuga" Screamed Tenten before going back to her breathing.

Lee and Gai sensei never did trade off stating that they still had some work to do, as usual. It's not like they minded training though.

"Hey Neji you want to go down to the creek then call it a day just as soon as Gai and Lee finish their training." Asked Tenten

"Why not, It's more than obvious you can't keep training."

"If you don't want to go just say so, I mean it's not like I care if you come or not" She said strutting off

"Oh I'm going just to make sure you don't trip and end up killing yourself." He knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and she wouldn't be that stupid, but he liked to see her mad it amused him.

Suit yourself just as they were walking onto the bridge Tenten got an idea I'll show you who's going to end up killing themselves. Just as they were going to end sit down and relax ,in one swift movement Tenten grabbed the back of Neji's shirt and pushed him head first into the water, but not of course before he grabbed her. She really should have known better then to think she was actually going to get away with it. This really had a feeling of dajavu (spelled that wrong, I know) .

Only this time Neji didn't have time to land on his feet they both fell into the harsh cold water. Neji fell on top of her only inches from her face and miraculously stopped his weight from crushing her.

Ten closed her eyes in the middle of the fall, a normal human reaction, but she really didn't expect to be greeted with his cold stare when she opened them.

Tenten stared at Neji's extraordinary pearl white eyes that held the bloodline of the Hyuga clan. She lost all sense of the world around her, his eyes held her prisoner and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free, not that she wanted to. Neji couldn't help but feel the same, her beautiful brown orbs sent a feeling of warmth to surge through his entire being.

**Neji's p.o.v**

What's happening I've never looked at Tenten like this before and I've known her my whole entire life. Its weird I don't think I've ever been attracted to anyone this way.

Sure there are some pretty fine girls in Konoha and I do have some very friendly fan girls but, this is completely new to me.

Also what's more bizarre she's my teammate nothing more than a comrade and a friend plus I've known her my whole life damn it .

Yet I feel as if her lips are calling to me; in my whole twenty years of life I've never kissed a girl but, I'm not embarrassed by it one bit I'm saving it for the one.

Plus with the constant training and being part of the most important clan in Konoha I've never really had time to try and get into a relationship not that I don't want one I've just been busy _for twenty years_.

Then again I don't think I'm going to have to wait any longer. Nevertheless I cant help myself but at least try to kiss her even if I do get a kunai through my abdomen . It would be worth it and all the pain that comes along with it .

**Tenten' s p.o.v **

Ok Neji's on top of me mere inches from my face staring down at me with his emotionless eyes. What's he thinking he better not drown me or I'll kill him no matter how sexy he looks from down here. It doesn't help either having his washboard abs pressed against me.

No, stop thinking like that Tenten he's just in shock any second now he's going to scramble to his feet and brush himself off walking away leaving you here in the cold water… though I hope he doesn't. Man why am I so lost in his eyes?! Sure I've always thought they were pretty, but now I just want them to stare at me forever.

**Normal p.o.v**

The two ninja laid there in the water oblivious to it's cold temperature, in fact they were feeling a bit heated. They were lost in there own world not caring about anything else but one another . That's when Neji finally mustered up the courage and slowly and carefully closed the space between their faces.

Tenten couldn't believe what was happening was Neji about to kiss her!! She could feel herself melt as Neji reached his destination, her own eyes closing.

When his face was only about two centimeters from hers he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her soft red ones. Tenten was shocked to say the least, sure she had a few seconds to prepare herself. Still not in a million no trillion years had she ever picture Neji kissing her it felt so right, warm and welcoming she couldn't help but, wish for this moment to last forever. Her first kiss and it was with Neji kun.

* * *

Ria: "Finally I have that evil scientist strapped down to the lab table _or to be more clear locked in the closet _which ever works."

Rida: _thud thud "_Can I come out now?"

Ria: "Are you going to give up your evil plot of kidnapping Neji and cloning him?"

Rida: "Yeah ok."

Ria: (_takes Rida out of closet) "_Glad you came to your senses"

Rida: "Me too, but just so you KNOW I'm still kidnapping him just not cloning him"

POW!!!!!!!!

( hits Rida on the head and slams her back into the closet unfortunately for her the door was closed so she slammed head first falling on the ground)

Ria: "Oh sorry bout that"

Rida: "No problem T-T"

* * *

We there you go the new and improved second chapter! REVIEW!


	4. THE PRICE

Disclaimer : We do NOT own Naruto!!!!!! GOT THAT!!!!!!

_On the phone _

Rida- Haha I'm at the lake, while you're stuck at home!!!

Ria- Shut up!!! You wish you were here ok.

Rida- Right, as if.

Ria- You know what I have to go I'm busy writing a story, which much more fun then going to some ugly old lake.

Rida- Keep telling yourself that, hun.

* * *

Tenten woke up from her deep slumber; she couldn't remember the last time she had this much trouble getting to sleep. It could have something to do with this throbbing going on in her head. She turned to look at the alarm clock settled beside her bed, she bought a new one after the last one ended tragically. She had to close her eyes for a second to stop the dizziness that was threatening to overcome her. The red numbers from the clock wasn't helping either. When she was finally able to get a clear look at the clock when she, it read 3:10.

Tenten groaned and rolled out of bed and into the bathroom to grab a stack of tissues before another sneeze attack came. She did not feel good at all her head hurt and she was sure that at any moment now, she was going to sneeze her brains out. Only two hours and fifty minutes left till she had to get up and ready so she could meet her team and Neji.

She might as well get some sleep, so resisting the urge to just fall asleep on the bathroom floor she dragged her feet back to bed. Before her head even got a chance to hit thatpillow, she was already passed out.

**Flashback **

Neji had just closed the space between there lips ,She was at a loss she didn't know what to do, should she push him off or do what her body and emotions were telling her. After a second or two of pondering over it she finally gave in. She figured if things did take a spin for the worst then she could always just figure someway out of it.

Tenten responded to Neji's kiss and was more than happy that she did . His lips felt so warm and welcoming against hers . She could feel his weight coming down slightly , but not enough to crush her. Out of curiosity she let her hands roam his back , and then moved them toward his hair playing with it. Neji had his hands moving up and down her sides until he also started playing with her hair slightly .

They both didn't know where this was going to go and they didn't care they were completely caught in the moment . It just felt so right . Neji continued kissing Tenten like this until he couldn't take it any more he licked her lips begging for an entrance. Tenten replied and opened her mouth . His tongue made it's way into her mouth taking in every last corner of it getting it used to her taste, which without a doubt drove him crazy.

He started playing with her tongue, teasing her into joining him. He would swirls his tongue around her while lightly licking the roof of her mouth. Tenten being the fighter that she is wasn't going to let him have all the fun. She immediately went into action and started mimicking his actions. Before a small battle erupted between the two which left them fighting for dominance of one another.

Tenten really wouldn't mind staying like this all day. Just having him this close to her made her feel as if she could actually break that wall down that Neji worked so hard to build, like she might be able to get somewhere in his heart. Her whole body melted at his touch and she could feel herself giving off little moans into his mouth but, she didn't try to stop them it just added to the pleasure .This had to be the best kiss in her entire life not to mention this was her first kiss ever. It's a good thing they were both skilled at holding her breath, she wondered how long they could go, too bad they weren't about to find out.

"NEJI !! TENTEN !! What are you two doing?" Came a familiar energetic voice .

Neji removed his lips from Tentens and tried to regained his posture , but still laying on Tenten, it was kind of difficult. Tenten did nothing more than blush and try to hide her face with her hands.

"Um lee what are you doing here? I though you and Gai sensei still had some training to do?" Tenten finally spoke up trying not to look at the man above her.

"We are , he just told me to come and ask you if you would like to come and join us."

"Neji now I know that you are not gay!" Lee stated, tears falling from his eyes, with a fist held to his chest and a wide smile.

"WHAT!!"

Lee wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke in a triumphed voice "Not to worry I will keep Gai sensei busy, and leave you to your business."

"No thank you, that won't be necessary, we will join you in a minute." said Neji as he cleared his throat .

"Oh okay I get it!! This is the part to where I leave you so you may proclaim your love to one another. Fret not my good friends we will wait for you, take your time and don't worry I wont tell Gai sensei." And with that he ran off or better yet skipped off.

Neji and Tenten couldn't help but sweat drop at their friend's actions.

Neji looked down at Tenten, well lets get going he told her .

"Okay" she said but not before Neji placed another quick kiss on her lips.

Tenten only blushed as he got up and held out his hand to help her up on her feet. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side as soon as Tenten got up she sneezed. That's when she realized that they were both soaked from being in the freezing water, she had completely forgotten.

She shyly let her eyes roam over Neji taking in his well toned body since his clothes were now see through. That's when she caught him staring and realized her clothes were probably a bit transparent too. Which only caused her to blush harder. Looks like your going to catch a cold you need to change out of those clothes . Tenten only nodded and both of them walked up ahead to go meet Gai sensei and lee.

Well it was official pushing Neji into the creek had to be smartest thing she'd done all-day

**End of flashback**

Tenten nearly fell out of bed, waking up that quickly was not healthy . Even in her sleep she couldn't help but think about the incident . She sneezed again and decided to go back to sleep hoping she would get better in time to do some training later . She really wanted to see Neji so they could talk about what happened yesterday between them. She snuggled back into her warm blankets still feeling kind of down but soon found herself feeling warmer with the thought of Neji in her mind.

At the training grounds

"Where could Tenten be." asked Lee jumping up and down getting worried .

" How am I suppose to know." Asked Neji .

"Well you guys were getting a little friendly, who knows what you did after we left here." Said lee eyeing Neji strangely.

"Watch it lee, I can assure you we both went to out corresponding places of business."

"Sure, well I'm starting to get worried she's rarely ever late, and let me assure you she's never missed a practice session." said Lee.

"Well then I suppose we should go assure ourselves that she's alright, we can start at her apartment." Stated Neji after a brief pause.

"okay then lets go." said lee excited to get moving.

They both walked down to Tentens apartment eager to see what the problem was. They knocked on the door casually and waited patiently. When the door finally slipped open, neither could believe the sight before them.

* * *

Well there you have it! The next chapter will be up in less than three days maybe even sooner . So please review it means a lot. And sorry the chapter is a little short. Until next time : D


	5. THE CURE

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto BLAH BLAH BLAH!!

Well here's the remake of this chapter

* * *

Tenten barely managed to find the strength to roll out of bed, after the most horrible night known to mankind. She didn't even bother making herself look descent all she wanted was for that annoying knocking to come to a complete halt. She managed to grab a wad of tissues from on top of her dresser before going downstairs.

After almost falling down face first on the eleven steps of her apartment she finally made it to the door. Being a ninja she wasn't so stupid as to opening the door before checking who it was. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the chakras coming from outside, she instantly recognized them.

Reaching for the door she didn't seem to bother putting two and two together. Who knows where her mind was but for today she somehow managed to forget she was a ninja and had training to do. She was completely stumped as to why her two friends where standing at her door, well she would soon find out.

She opened the door in one quick movement, since she was currently rubbing her eyes, she was sparred her teammates looks. They both gaped at her for a second before giving her a straight face.

They were shocked to say the least, never in their lives had they seen their teammate so rundown, even on missions she always managed to keep it together. As soon as Tenten opened the door to her apartment they couldn't help but stare at her like idiots. They quickly shook it off of course. Tenten was still focused on adjusting her eyes to the sunlight being let in to really notice them.

Lee was the first to speak of course.

"Tenten what is wrong your not your usual young spirited self." Asked Lee

" Well its more than obvious that she is sick considering the way she looks." Said Neji.

"Hey!" Said Tenten

" Tenten is it true are you sick?" Asked Lee.

" Unfortunately I think I am'' said Tenten sneezing into a tissue.

" Have no fear." Said Lee I will have something here in exactly one hour that will have you feeling better in less than five minutes, if not I shall do one thousand laps around the whole village. Neji keep an eye on Tenten I shall be back in an hour." And with that he left running .

" May I come in." Asked Neji

" Yea sure." Answered Tenten moving to the side, letting him in.

With that he walked inside her apartment .

" You could of at least told us you weren't going to come to practice." Said Neji in a harsh tone.

" Well I'm sorry I just got up , I didn't even hear my alarm clock go off." She spat back

" Well it's a good thing we came by to check up on you then. Did you change out of those clothes like I told you to yesterday?"

"Of course I did! I don't need someone telling me what to do I can take care of my self you know." She said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well from what I can see you still managed to get sick somehow."

"What! I did change, the second I stepped foot into this apartment. And by the way its your fault I'm sick in the first place; you're the one that pulled me into the creek with you".

" Yes, but who was the one that pushed me into the creek in the first place, you did, so its your own fault you're sick."

"Huh, whatever Hyuuga , well its still your fault you're the one that held me in the freezing water for so long so don't try to play Innocent." She said poking him in the chest

"You're obviously delusional" He said with a small laugh before walking past her and taking a seat on her couch.

"Oh I am, am I , it's not like I would have stayed in the water as long as I did if it wasn't for …arrrrrrrrg never mind"

" Oh yea, that"

"yeah what was that all about, I mean what happened back there?"

Uh what do you mean?

Don't answer my question with a question! She responded

I can answer you how ever I want! He said

Neji I'm serious what was that all about, I mean why did you do it? She said taking a seat next to him.

"Isn't it obvious, I though I made myself pretty clear by saying or doing it that way."

"What were you trying to say Neji?" She asked scooting closer to her

"Tenten I think it's about time I was completely honest with you, the truth is that for a long time now I've been in lov-

"I'm here and I brought with me the curry of life , this shall have your youthful energy back in no time" Screamed Lee proudly bursting through the door, scaring the mess out his two teammates.

Both Tenten and Neji sweat dropped

"Um Lee ( scratches head ) we were in the middle of something" said Tenten

" Oh did I interrupt something important?" asked Lee wiggling his eyebrows

"Not at all." Said Neji clearing his throat.

" Oh well whatever here's the curry of life." Said Lee as he handed Tenten the bowl.

" Thanks, but I don't think so." Said Tenten while setting it off to the side

"Well unfortunately I must be off. I promised Gai sensei that I would train with him today."

"Oh yea Neji, sensei said you can have the day off to take care of Tenten, make sure she eats the curry."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." He said standing up

"I insist" Said Lee glaring at him causing Neji to sit back down

"Very well the I shall watch over Tenten." Said Neji

And with that Lee left to join up with Gai.

"Okay well you heard what lee said I have to make sure you eat the curry" Said Neji picking up the bowl and placing it on her lap. He took a spoon full of the curry and raised it up to Tenten's mouth.

"Neji don't! I think I'm feeling better already just by the smell." She said pushing his hand away.

"Tenten" He said sternly

"Alright fine I'll take the curry. Just know that when I die it'll be totally and completely your fault."

" Stop stalling and just eat it already."

" Here goes nothing." said Tenten as she took a spoonful of the curry."

She shot out fire from her mouth . " WATER! WATER! WATER! She cried fanning her mouth.

"You're such a spaz" said Neji as he handed her a glass of water.

Tenten coughed and finally managed to say "I'd like to see you have some of this stuff"

"Oh no I'm not going anywhere near that ever again. So how do you feel ? ''

" Wow I feel great that stuff really does works."

"Right, so keep eating"

"awww man!" She wined

* * *

Review?


	6. THE NIGHT

Disclaimer : We do not own naruto

Okay well here you have it

* * *

"Hey Tenten I'm really glad you're feeling better."

"You're telling me I thought I never get over it, but thanks to the curry of life I'm much better." She said cheerfully.

"That's good, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yea in a minute" She answered

"Good then I'm on my way, see you soon." He responded

"I'll be waiting." She said happily.

Tenten hung up the phone and stared at her reflection one last time she couldn't remember the last time she dressed up. She had a pretty black dress with red designs on the border . It's sleeves covered up her hands, they were wide and elegant and also had the red design at the edges and the best part was that it wasn't to tight but enough to make Neji look. It came down to her knees and complemented her well.

She had a little makeup on as well, some eyeliner, mascara, a light shade of eye shadow and some lip gloss. She was ecstatic about tonight Neji had asked her to go to a dinner with him at the Hyuuga residence as his date. They where having a ceremony of some type or other. He went into detail but, she was to occupied just looking at him and thinking about what she was going to wear and just the fact that he asked her. I mean her to be his date she could hardly breath and of course she accepted. Her first date ever with the Hyuuga prodigy.

Tenten was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door bell being impatiently rung. She quickly reached for her bed room door handle and dashed to the small staircase.

"I'm coming!" Her heels were making it a little hard for her to run down the stairs. Great Tenten you're a ninja and you have yet to master the art of heels, she chuckled to herself.

She finally made it to the door and was greeted by a very handsome looking Neji he had a black tux in which he looked astounding.

"Wow Neji you look nice." She said looking him over

"As do you Tenten." He responded walking into her small apartment.

He couldn't help but stare at her. Never before had he seen Tenten dressed up. The way her dressed hugged her just right was enough to give any man a heart attack. He took a big breath before he pulled something from behind his back.

Tenten was trying her absolute hardest to avoid any type of eye contact with him. She was sure her face was the brightest red ever discovered by humans. But man could Neji work that tux or what.

She lifted her head when she heard him clear his throat. He wanted her attention and boy did he have it. Just when she was about to make eye contact with him she got a dozen roses shoved into her face.

Neji they're beautiful! She exclaimed reaching out to cradle the flowers in her arms. She looked up at him fully confident now giving him the happiest face he'd ever seen on her before. She reached out and gave him a friendly hug making sure not to damage her gift.

"Don't mention it. Just make sure you don't fall face first, looks like you haven't gotten used to the shoes."

"Huh nice to see you've notice so now when I fall I expect you can catch me."

"Well then who says I'm not going to look the other way while you fall." He asked with a smirk.

"Neji!"

"I'm only kidding, don't worry I'll catch you now come on lets go before we're late."

"Ok, just let me find a vase for these." She answered walking away to the kitchen

She came back quickly and they were off.

They walked to the Hyuuga residence hand in hand they were just in time. People were starting to arrive, everyone was formally dressed so they fit in perfectly. Tenten was clinging to Neji's arm and greeting every one he did since he seemed to know everyone there. That is until she spotted a very familiar couple.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto, over here!" She called

"Oh hey you guys Hinata told me you two were dating, figures after all this time; I was starting to think you were gay Neji, no offense."

"Hey Naruto, Neji is most definitely not gay" She said with both hands on her hips, while Neji glared at him.

"I see that now Tenten" said Naruto sounding a bit annoyed

"Come on let's take a seat the main events about to start." said Hinata giggling softly at the face he made

"Yea just make sure to hit my snoozes button these things are so boring." Said Naruto.

Everyone took a seat, the two couples sat beside each other and talked. Hinata and Tenten talked about their relationships and the new rumors going on around Konoha as well as the missions they recently completed. While Naruto and Neji discussed, well more Naruto about his new outstanding ramen record.

While everyone else at the table talked about formal issues and about the specialties of the clan and about their ancestors. Hinata was also being swarmed by her many relatives with questions about her relationship and such. While Naruto was eating and looking extremely bored like he's been through this a thousand times before. Which he had, being Hinata's boyfriend he gets dragged into this on a daily basis .And since Tenten and Neji were seeing each other now she would probably find herself here often too. Neji was sitting next to her and looking even more board then Naruto if that's even possible.

That's when she felt him tugging on her sleeve it was the softest pull she ever felt that it almost went unnoticed. Then came a whisper right next to her ear. "What do you say we get out of here it's not like anyone will miss us." Being the grand ninja that Neji was, his little stunt went completely unnoticed by everyone except of course her and Naruto. Believe it or not but Naruto's Ninja skills have really sky rocketed since the academy, he was no longer the same knuckleheaded genin.

"Go ahead at least you two can have some fun tonight I'll tell them you had to take a bathroom break or something." He said not even bother to whisper it.

"Thanks Naruto." They said simultaneously.

"Yeah but you owe me, big time."

"Right" They answered.

"Oh one more thing be sure to use protection." Naruto said with a killer smirk on his face.

Neji and Tenten just blushed and made there way out glad to be far from the commotion.

"So where do you want to go Tenten?" He asked taking hold of her hand.

"Um I don't know let's take a walk and see where we end up." She said snuggling closer to him

"Sounds good to me"

"I feel kind of bad though leaving Naruto and Hinata in there alone to cover for us."

"Oh don't worry about them give them ten minutes they'll be out of there soon enough they never make it to the end of the gatherings. Especially not with someone like Naruto we all know how impatient he is."

"I guess your right." She said thinking it over

In the mist of all there talking they ended up walking right to the creek where this whole relationship started not to mention where their fist kiss took place.

Tenten sat at the edge of the bridge with her feet dangling off the side gesturing for Neji to take a seat beside her.

"It's kind of ironic how we ended up here don't you think so Neji?"

"Yea I don't think anyone even knows about this place except for Team Gai it's pretty secluded." He answered

"I know I wonder who built it, it's really pretty."

"Just like you Tenten." He said reaching up to cup her face gently.

"Neji your so corny." She said giggling lightly

"I know." He said getting lost in her gaze

"Yea well who ever sad that was a bad thing." She said slowly leaning in to claimed his lips in a tender yet quickly becoming heated kiss which Neji gladly returned.

Neji was beginning to enjoy this more and more and being as eager as he was he definitely wasn't satisfied yet. Carefully he placed his hands around Tenten's waist and pushed her over ever so slightly until he was laying fully on top of her. He made absolute sure to not break the kiss even for the slightest second. They were both quickly running out of breath but were completely oblivious to it. Tenten finally summoned the will power to brake the kiss. They both stared at each other, knowing what came next, they were both full of lust and desire for one another and they weren't about to let the opportunity pass to long had they waited for this moment to just let it slip away from them.

Tragically they also knew this wasn't the place for it and they couldn't return to the Hyuuga compound there were way to many people there and surely someone would see them. So that only left her place and she could tell Neji knew it too. He picked her up bridal style and ran full speed toward her apartment. Since she was twenty and perfectly capable of maintaining herself she didn't live with anyone which meant they were alone when they arrived there.

WARNING:LEMON ( don't like don't read, simple)

Neji didn't waste any time entering the apartment it was almost as if the door wasn't there to begin with. He managed to close the door behind him once they entered and laid her down on the couch.

"Tenten are sure you want to do this, I mean I can wait." He said planting kisses down her neck."

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." She said with a smile. "I love you Neji-kun."

"That's all he needed to hear . He quickly captured her lips in another passionate kiss. He grabbed a kunai that Tenten had wedged between the couch and a small table (convenient, I know). He took it and cut her dress down the middle revealing her white bra and her nicely shaped breast and Tenten couldn't help but blush from him staring. She didn't try to hide herself though, she was complete his at the moment.

Neji once again started kissing the side of her neck and worked his way up to her right ear and started nibbling on it and couldn't help but tease her. All the while Tenten was giving off soft controlled moans. Neji was planting small kisses from her ear to her chest which left a tingling sensation that of coarse left her wanting more.

The second Neji came to stare at Tentens bra, he hated it, that foul piece of clothing that kept his girlfriend's sizable breast from him. Tenten saw the look on his face and decided to help the poor guy out. She lifted herself up a little, reached behind herself and unclasped the back of the bra. Neji then lifted the piece of clothing off of her and through it aside. He stared at the two perfect mounds in front of him they were the ideal size not to big and not to small. He then leaned down and closed his mouth over one of her nipples while his other hand massaged the other. At first he started teasing her by drawing circles around it with his tongue but, the moans she was giving off really turned him on. And he was having to much fun to stop. He then began to gently suck and nibble on them here and there. He repeated this a couple more time then moved on to the next one leaving a saliva covered trail that made her shiver from the slightest breeze. After he finished with her other one he took both her breast into his hand massaging them while he grinned and kissed her hard gaining stronger moans from her.

Tenten was in complete bliss who would have ever thought this would feel so incredibly good. Having Neji touch her in every way possible, she could hardly breath but no way did she want him to stop. She was getting tired of being the only touched though, she wanted to feel him make him moan her name.

Tenten reached up and put her hands to work unbuttoning his jacket and throwing it aside. Next she placed her hands under his shirt getting a good feel of his muscles while sliding his shirt off his shoulders finally breaking their kiss. She placed her hands over the ones massaging her breast.

"Neji room." Was all she managed to say.

Neji nodded and made his way to the bedroom with her. He gently placed her on the bed then laid down beside her. Only this time around it was Tenten who made the first move. She sat up and saddled Neji pushing her sex against his erection which in turn caused Neji to moan and Tenten to giggle. Neji then got impatient once again and pulled the rest of the dress off her slender body.

Tenten captured Neji's lips once again and then took her tongue and started to slide it from his lips and down his muscular abdomen until she came to the hem of his pants. She stopped and looked up at the sexy ninja under her with lustful eyes she them tugged on his pants and pulled them off now the only thing keeping him from her was his boxers but she quickly got rid of them as well.

She took his manhood into her hands feeling how soft and hot his dick felt. It was first time she'd ever seen one up close and personal and no way was she disappointed. She was a little shaken but mostly excited judging by his size this was going to be a very good night.

She lowered her head a little closer and took the tip of it into her mouth. She wasn't quite sure what to do, but she was sure she would figure it out. She took her tongue and stated to rub the tip of his manhood with it . He moan out in pleasure which placed a smile on Tentens lips knowing she was doing this to him.

"Uh Tenten stop teasing me" He said in between breaths.

"Lay your head back and close your eyes Neji." She said in a sexy tone.

He was confused but decided to do what she said since he really wasn't in a position to argue.

Tenten then took him completely into her mouth, sucking gently and tightening her lips around him. All Neji could do was moan as the pleasure overtook his entire system. She then started moving her head up and down at a fairly slow rate. Neji couldn't take it anymore he took her head into his hands and make her go faster instead of the agonizing slow rate she was going. She couldn't help but gag a little, it was her first time for crying out loud, but she quickly put her reflexes on hold and let him slide into her throat. With her free hand she started massaging his sack and after a few minutes of this Neji let go of her and arch his back bringing him to an orgasm. Tenten then swallowed every last bit of his making sure not to miss any, it really didn't taste half bad if anything she liked it. Tenten made her way up to him and laid on his chest giving him a chance to rest.

Neji was not about to let the fire die though, especially when he had yet to make his girlfriend cum. He flipped Tenten over so that he was in the dominate position with her pinned down under him. Neji then slid down her body and spread her legs with his knees and since she still had her panties on he used the kunai to cut them off. He could have just as easily pulled them down but he preferred using her weapons they were a huge part of her life, why shouldn't they be a part of this too. He expertly positioned himself at her entrance. He tempted her by pressing against her but not going in.

She moaned out loud for him, she needed for him to get on with it but unfortunately for her, he was taking his sweet time.

"Are you sure your ready for this Tenten?"

She nodded her head eagerly. "Well then let's just see how ready you really are." He said

She was confused, but quickly got it when she felt his hand moving down to her sweet spot. She arched her back as she felt him insert a finger and then another and then another into her, pretty soon she was calling his name at the top of her lungs. Never before had she been touched in such a way. He breaths were coming out irregularly and her knuckles were turning white from gripping the bed sheets so tightly. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better her pleasure shot up ten fold leaving her seeing star as she came all over Neji's hand.

Neji couldn't help but admire her beauty, everything about her was perfect from the color of her eyes to the way she called his name. He couldn't take it anymore he needed her, badly.

He once again got into position and started entering her slowly earning a moan from both of them. Tenten gritted her teeth when he began to stretch her uncomfortably. Neji met with something that felt like a barrier keeping him from going in deeper and he noticed the way she flinched when he pressed against it. He then pulled out a little and thrust back in hard breaking through it.

Tenten let out a scream from him breaking through her. Neji reached up and cuddled her face with his hand trying to sooth her making sure to not move anything touching her. After waiting a while the pain began to lessen and she gave him the signal to continue moving. He started out with a steady pace in which Tenten complied to. Neji quickly sped up his game making sure he pleased her. They were both working extremely hard to satisfy their bodies. Neji started thrusting harder and quicker into Tenten making her moan even louder. He was positive the neighbors could hear but, he could care less. After a while more of this they both came closer to the edge until finally they came to an orgasm together. After a few seconds he pulled out of her flopped down on the bed, next to her both panting. Neji them rolled over to embrace Tenten and kissed her on the forehead and saying the last three words of the night before they both drifted off to sleep "I love you".

* * *

^_^


	7. THE FLUFF

Disclaimer : WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Tenten woke up in a tangle of sheets feeling extremely hot and sweaty. That's when she felt something move beside her, she looked down and saw Neji sleeping peacefully at her side. Right then all the memories of the previous night came back to her. She couldn't believe it after so many years of being sent out on missions and watching each others backs there they were finally together. She felt at peace with him, being able to be this close to him and not having to make up excuses for it. When she looked back down at him she was surprised to find two clear orbs staring up at her.

"Good morning Neji-kun" She said with a smile

His only response was too grab her and embrace her in a loving hug.

"I love you Tenten." He said truthfully

"And you think I don't" She asked playing with his hair slightly

" I don't have a doubt." He said kissing her gently

He looked over at the clock hanging from her wall and couldn't help but frown

"Tenten, I think it's time we got up." He said with a sigh

"Why, it's still early not even six yet."

"I need to get back to the Hyuuga residence before someone finds out I'm gone."

"Oh right, that would probably be a smart thing to do." She sad hesitantly letting him go

On his way home from Tenten's apartment Neji couldn't help but replay the nights events over and over again in his head. His first time and it was with his sparring partner. He known her his whole life. He never imagined that he would fall in love with her. Then again maybe because they were so close from the beginning was exactly the reason why it happened. Tenten was always strong and held her ground even after being paired with him, one of the strongest Hyuuga clan ninja's, and the youth brothers who never seemed to run out of energy Lee and Gai. And she wasn't like every other girl in Konoha who spent most of there time applying makeup and chasing Sasuke Uchiha.

His thoughts finally dragged him to his bedroom window. He was about to climb in when he heard something moving to his left. His first instinct was to throw something which was exactly what he did. He positioned himself ready to throw the kunai in his hand when he saw what was making the sound or better yet who.

"Hinata?" He asked even though he knew it was her.

"Huh? What? Oooh hey Neji-kun what are you doing out this lovely, peaceful morning?" She asked a little unsteady.

"Hinata what are you doing out at this time." He said in a strict voice.

"I uh was taking a walk you know to get some fresh air." She said innocently.

"Yeah like I'll believe that, but alright then tell me why are you sneaking in through your window?" He said.

"Well you see I was just……and that's how I ended up here. Yup I had no idea I was a sleep walker." Said Hinata nodding her head.

"Hinata, don't take me for an idiot it's more than obvious where you were." He said with a glare.

"Fine you win as usual, but now the real question is why were you out Mr. know it all?" She said pointing a accusing finger at him.

"That is none of your damn business okay." He said.

" Fine, whatever now can you help me get this stupid window open before one of us ends up waking Hiashi." Finished Hinata.

"Fine, there you go, now be quiet and go to bed." He said working on the window, he'd been the one to place the lock on it in the first place (Hiashi's orders of course) so it was no surprise that she couldn't open it.

"Alright but one more thing before you go." said Hinata with a smirk that believe it or not scared him.

"What." He asked

"Take a shower you reek of sex!" She answered, getting him back for being rude to her.

She then carefully lowered herself into her room leaving Neji blushing and cursing under his breath. Though she was right he did need a quick shower so he climb into his bedroom making sure not to make any unnecessary noise. Which was fairly easy considering he was a ninja. He gathered his things and got ready for a shower when his mind drifted back to his young kunoichi he never knew he could love someone so much. Of course he loved his father very much and even though him and Hinata didn't always get along they were cousin and they had grown close over the years. Still Tenten, she was different he loved her passionately, truly, madly. Something he never experienced before and he knew that she felt the exact same way.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the water running in the next room which meant that Hinata was probably in taking a shower already. Which reminded him that he should hurry up and take his. So he could get ready to meet Tenten and the rest of team Gai but mostly Tenten.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Tenten was in the kitchen making herself a hot cup of tea She had just finished taking a shower and she decided to wait a little while longer until she started getting ready for the day. Her thoughts drifted back to Neji where they had been all night they had been dating for some time but, they had never been seen together at anything formal like the dinner last night. They kept there relationship secret only their closest friends knew since they didn't want rumors starting or getting stopped in the middle of the street and getting asked questions about there relationship.

Neji wouldn't like that, not that he would answer them but still it was more then obvious he isn't used to that type of stuff and neither was she. So it was simply better this way they could have more time to themselves and a lot more privacy. What she really couldn't get her mind off was the most amazing night they shared together. She was never really looking for love her main goal in life was to get stronger and become just like her idol the fifth Hokage.

Though she really didn't mind finding someone to love and she never imagined herself loving anyone this much. She never knew her real parents and she didn't have any siblings…well that she knew of. What she did have were really good friends and team mates but she didn't love them romantically well all but one. She was so in love with the Hyuuga . Her mind slipped when she realized that the pot of water she was heating for the tea had started overflowing she quickly cleaned up the mess and went to get ready.

Later that morning Team Gai met for their usual practice Neji and Tenten would occasionally give each other loving glances or quick smiles.

"I wonder what's up with them?" Asked Gai since nothing got past him, he may act slow but believe me he's not.

I am sorry Gai sensei but I swore to secrecy and I am not one to go back on my word." Said Lee in a very passionate matter.

"Very well then I shall not press the matter any further." Said Gai as he looked over to his two young pupils.

"Thank you Gai sensei, I am pleased to hear arrgggggg."

"Tell me now Lee the flames of youth burn within me I must know." He screamed as he shook poor little Lee off the ground.

Meanwhile up in a nearby tree our favorite couple was sitting peacefully witnessing the scene below.

"What do you think it's this time." Asked Tenten.

"Who knows they're always up to something it's impossible to tell what."

"Yeah I guess so." She said as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Tenten what are you doing someone going to see us." Said Neji who automatically stiffened under her touch.

"Don't worry they're too caught up in there own world to notice us plus it's not like it would be that bad for Gai sensei to know." She said

"Please he would start crying and blabber on about the power of youth and what not, but I guess your right he is our sensei after all. Which reminds me I need to ask you something." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What is it Neji." She asked

"Well we're having another gathering at the Hyuuga compound tomorrow night they're going to make this big announcement which is suppose to be a big deal and a big step for our clan anyways it's probably just going to be as boring as the last one. Either way will you care to accompany me?" He said

"Well I'm going to have to think about it but more then likely no." She answered tilting her head up slightly.

"Oh really?" He asked with a smirk.

She really wasn't expecting what happened next he lowered his arms from her shoulder and wrapped them around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Well then maybe I can help change your mind?" He said with a sly smile on his lips which left Tenten completely helpless in his arms. He leaned his face so close to hers that the air he breath out she breath in then he closed the space between them taking her into a slow caring kiss that made Tenten melt in his arms so the only thing holding her up was him. After a few pleasurable moments he broke the kiss.

"Well since you put it that way I guess I could go with you." She answered a little breathless.

"I thought so." He said with a look of triumph.

That's when Neji felt a slight breeze on the side of his neck instinctually he turned only to come face to face with his sensei who had tears streaming down his face. Out of shock Neji fell off the tree and landed with a loud thud. He didn't even bother trying to catch himself.

"Neji are you ok?" Screamed Tenten trying really hard to keep a laugh in but she was failing miserably.

"I'm fine" said Neji as her regained his footing.

"Ok well enough stalling everyone get back to work remember you must become stronger than before." Said Gai sensei.

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. THE ENGAGEMENT

Disclaimer: Sorry I still don't own Naruto, I'm working on it, don't rush me!!!

* * *

_Okay today is the day when the big announcement will be made at the Hyuuga estate . Neji had just picked up Tenten at her house and they where walking to the party . _

* * *

" So do you know what this big announcement is all about?" Asked Tenten staring up at him.

" I haven't been told anything, its suppose to be a very big deal for my clan though. I'm curious as to what t is." He answer looking lost in thought .

" Oh well I guess we'll find out soon enough." She said

" I guess so. By the way you look nice tonight." Said Neji with a slight blush on his face.

" Oh thank you Neji." She said with a even brighter blush plastered on her face. She looked down to examine herself once more she was wearing ,a white kimono with light yellow flowers on it and a long slash around the waist. And surprisingly she wore her hair down with a bit of make up on. She also had her favorite perfume on which smelled like vanilla .

" Your welcome." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

" Hey look we're here, that was fast." She said.

" Well time flies when you're having fun." He said

" Well lets hurry up, the sooner this is over the sooner I can get back home to my soap opera ." She said with a smirk .

" Oh is that's all you plan on doing with your evening?" He asked with a playful smirk on his face.

" Actually" started Tenten before she was interrupted by Hiashi

" Neji." said Hiashi in a casual matter.

" Yes sir?" Asked Neji with a serious expression on his face.

" Who is this lovely young lady you are with?" He asked with a not so warm smile directed at Tenten .

" Oh this is just my friend Tenten you remember her don't you?" He asked. "She's my sparring partner."

"Oh yes, pleasure to meet you." He said

" The pleasure's all mine." said Tenten.

" So Neji is this young lady your girlfriend by any chance." He asked

" No we are merely friends nothing more. I simply asked her to accompany me to the meeting." He answered. (AN: remember their relationship is still secret)

" That's nice to hear." He said seeming satisfied and walked off to greet some more guest.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Tenten

" Don't mind him." Answered Neji as they proceeded to walk into the compound .

" Its kind of hard not to but whatever hey look there's Hinata." said Tenten Hiashi already forgotten.

" Hey Tenten. Good evening Neji." Said Hinata greeting them with a warm smile.

she was wearing a light purple kimono with a pretty lavender design on it along with a white rose in her hair. That Tenten assumed was given to her by Naruto. Since she saw him leaving Ino's flower store on the way here with a small package. All in all Hinata looked stunning.

"Hey Hinata where's Naruto?" asked Tenten

" Over by the buffet having a ramen eating contest with an elder." She sighed.

"Are you serious?" Asked Tenten

"What can I say he's very competitive." She shrugged

"Excuse me may everyone please take a seat we are about to begin."

Hinata Neji and Tenten all took a seat in the back row. While Naruto was still working on his twelfth bowl and didn't plan on stopping until he defeated the old geyser. Hinata knew there was no point in trying to stop him so she left him to finish his meal.

Well as you all know we have a very important announcement to make this evening. This will have a great impact on our clan and change it for the better. Tonight two very important families will join giving this clan the superior power to do as we wish in the Village Hidden In The Ice. As you are all aware of I am sure, is that the Village Hidden In The Leaves isn't doing very well our third Hokage was assassinated by no other than Orochimaru. And we have also lost a severe number of ninja's over the year trying to find him and recover the ones taken hostage or used in his experiments and we fear we are on the bridge of a major catastrophe. That's why we have decided to unite forces with the Village Hidden In The Ice so that we may be prepared for whatever awaits us.

I also have another announcement to make regarding our clan leader Hinata. Naruto who was still stuffing his face looked up at the mention of her name letting the elder take the lead.

Most of you may not know this but, Hinata has most gracefully given up the position of the clan leader a few weeks ago and handed it over to no other than her well respected cousin Neji Hyuuga.

There was a long applause and Tenten wanted nothing more then to hug and congratulate and give him a big kiss, but she didn't dare touch him. Finally after so much hard work and dedication he achieved his dream.

Naruto who had stopped for a second spoke up. "So how does all this tie in, you know with the whole Ice Village thing."

"Well I was getting there and don't you have some ramen to eat quit interrupting me child." said Hiashi looking annoyed.

"I am not a child I'm twenty and almost of legal drinking age so HA" Said naruto with a proud face.

"Well you keep telling yourself that, though I don't think it'll look very good for a old geyser to beat you at your own game." Said Hiashi trying to get rid of him.

"What?! Hey wait up old man that doesn't count I was trying to make a point." He said as he practically stuffed a whole bowl of ramen in his mouth.

"I apologize for my boyfriends adolescent behavior." Said Hinata

"Thanks babe but I can apologize for my own adolescent behavior." Said Naruto

Well as I was saying before I was interrupted, was that by uniting two families we must have marriage and that is exactly what we are going to do . Our future leader shall marry the heir to the clan hidden in the ice .Everybody looked shocked by the comment especially naruto who started choking on the ramen that he was eating .Hinata rushed over to the table and started to hit naruto in the back hoping he wouldn't choke while the old man stood behind them laughing.

"Once he managed to get his breathing under control he managed to speak. So by clan leader you mean the one that's not Neji, right?" He asked

Hiashi signaled for Neji to come to the head of the table , which was exactly what he did. The only people who could maybe come close to knowing what was running through his mind at the moment was Hinata, Naruto and of course Tenten. On the outside he seemed perfectly calm and collective but on the inside it was like he was fighting a forest fire mixed with a train wreck topped by a tsunami, talk about disastrous.

Now ladies and gentlemen meet Ami. That's was when a pretty pale skinned girl came out she had silver hair that came down to her back along with dark blue eyes that looked like almost like Naruto's. She looked pretty happy to be there getting the full attention of the audience. Hiashi oblivious to the crisis at hand then took Neji's hand and entwined it with Ami's hand.

" Now behold your future leaders!" He said proudly

Neji was still in shocked by the statement that by the time he gained the courage to look over at where Tenten had been sitting he was greeted by an empty chair and the exit door swinging pretty harshly.

* * *

Ria: Hey guys sorry it's a bit short and a cliff hanger I know it's evil but what can I say

Rida: Oh wee

Ria: Don't you just feel bad for them

Rida: Yea after so long Tenten finally got with Neji only to realize that he was getting married

Ria: I wasn't talking about that! I meant don't you feel sorry for naruto he should have crushed the old geyser and showed him who the number one ramen eater was, poor, poor Naruto. But instead he chokes and gets laughed at, what a tragedy. Though I guess the whole Tenten thing is kind of sad.

Rida: Review?


	9. THE PROMISE

**THE PROMISE**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Naruto but we do own the characters we made up : D.**

**--**

**Neji was still in shocked by the statement that by the time he gained the courage to look over at where Tenten had been sitting, he was greeted by an empty chair and the exit door swinging pretty harshly.**

**--**

**Tenten had just exited the Hyuga residence after hearing the engagement announcement between Neji and Ami. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. She thought he loved her; they shared almost everything. These last few weeks had been the best of her life now they were all gone, just like that. **

**She never experience anything like this, losing something so precious to her, since she never really had anything to lose in the first place. She hated the feeling, she couldn't breath it was a feeling of hopelessness all she could do was run and cry. She wasn't even sure where she was heading though she really didn't care all she wanted was to put space between her and the man she loved.**

**After about two hour of uselessly running around she finally started to make her way toward her home. She had enough of this night she was sweaty and completely exhausted. She couldn't even cry anymore she was fresh out of tears. All she wanted to do was get home and never come out again. She needed a shower and a nice soft bed.**

**She finally arrived at her apartment but, as soon as she opened the door she could feel the tears building up again. The place just held to many memories of everything they had been through together. The late night movie watching, the wild food fights that took place in the kitchen.**

**Running to her bedroom she took a quick glance at the clock. She avoided the mirror at all cost not even wanting to imagine what she looked like at the moment.**

**It was almost one in the morning, she didn't even have the motivation to take a shower anymore. She just flopped down on the bed and cried softly when suddenly she heard a noise coming from her front door; crap she forgot to lock it when she came in. She knew exactly who it was too, Neji. **

**She froze in place she didn't know what to do. Should she run, yell, hide, stay, or just sit and cry .**

"**Tenten where are you? I know you're in here!"**

**She could feel Neji getting closer to the bedroom and with that she started panicking. She hadn't expected him to come looking for her. Hadn't he done enough to her already or what was crushing her dreams not enough. Finally gathered up the courage to move she ran to her bedroom door and shut it tight, clicking the lock. Neji was instantly on the other side with his hand violently turning the door knob.**

"**Tenten let me in right now!!" He sounded angry, but there was a hint of hurt in his voice.**

**Tenten was sitting with her back pressed against the door if she had any doubts before she didn't anymore she just wasn't ready to see him. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard his voice coming from the other side and felt the door vibrate at his failed attempts to open it. She knew he was well aware of her being on the other side of it or he wouldn't be going so easy on it.**

"**Tenten please open the door I just want to talk to you." He screamed. **

**His voice wasn't as harsh as before. She almost wanted to open it at the sincerness of his voice. Still she knew she couldn't. She wanted nothing more than for him to just go away. She really didn't want to talk to him. He would probably just tell her off or worse console her with false promises that meant absolutely nothing now. **

"**Neji please just go away" she pleaded in less than a whisper but he heard it.**

**Her words cut through him like a sharp blade. He needed to see her, hold here, apologize for his stupidity, he needed to make things right. Screw him, he needed to make sure she was ok.**

"**Tenten either you open the door or I'm coming in whether you want me to or not" He said in a normal steady voice.**

**She didn't respond to him she just held her head in her hands praying he would go away. After a long silence she guessed he'd finally gave up and left. She didn't dare get her hopes up though, Neji was never one to admit defeat. She was hesitant to look for fear that he would just be waiting to catch her as she ran out.**

**That's when she heard a cracking noise coming from the bedroom window. She looked up to see Neji coming in through the window . Stunned Tenten reached up to grab the door knob, but before she could take a step out the door Neji grabbed both her wrist slammed the door shut and pinned her against the wall using her two arms.**

" **Tenten please listen to me I didn't know anything about the engagement. I didn't even know that Hinata handed the clan over to me Tenten you have to believe me." He pleaded**

"**I did believe you Neji when you told me you loved me. I believed every word you said to me and where did that get me I ended up humiliated and hurt. I don't ever want to see you again so just leave!" She screamed**

"**Tenten you are going to listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not then you can make your choice." He said.**

"**What choice Neji? It's more than obvious you already made yours so what are you even doing here." Tenten was now desperately fighting to get out of his grip but was getting no where; she was no way as strong as Neji.**

"**Listen to me Tenten I never meant to hurt you and I meant every single word I said to you. I had no idea any of this would happen or I wouldn't have taken you with me in the first place. Do you seriously think I would do something like that to you Tenten. You where the first person I ever truly, deeply loved I would never hurt you intentionally."**

"**Huh. **_**Loved**_**, passed tense." She stated stopping her struggling and tilted her head down so she wouldn't have to look at him.**

"**I didn't mean it like that. Tenten look at me." He said.**

"**No." She said stubbornly**

"**Look at me." He repeated**

"**No, no, no, no, no," She said shaking her, head keeping her head low, eyes shut.**

**Without warning he wrapped his right arm firmly around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Before taking her chin in his right hand, tilting her head up so that their eyes met.**

"**Tenten, I do love you." He said**

**Eagerly he closed the space between them, capturing her lips in a violent kiss. On instinct she responded, the position felt so familiar that for a second she let herself get lost in the feel of him.**

**Once the fog cleared and reality came crashing back to her she couldn't help but whimper into the kiss. Noticing this Neji pulled back, taking a step away from her.**

"**I'm sorry" He said**

"**Then why?" She asked.**

"**I got carried away I'm -"**

"**Not that, everything else." She said sweeping a hands between them. **

"**You heard what lord Hiashi said. It is all for the clan and the reason he told me then was because he though that he would keep it a surprise for me . But as you know that was not the case .**

**Crossing the space between them he pulled the shaking girl into an embrace. She didn't resist, if anything she was grateful for the support he offered. She didn't know how much longer she could continue standing. This was just to much to digest all at once.**

"**Tenten you know that I love you. You have no idea how much. So I want you to know that if you want, only if you want, I will give up the clan, not marry Ami and we can forget this whole thing ever happened.**

**Tenten gasped at the sound of his words. It had always been his dream to become leader of the clan and help out the branch members. Yet here he stood ready to give it all up, just like that, and for what, her?**

"**Neji you can't, I won't let you. This is your dream plus the clan needs you. What am I saying, damn all of Konoha needs you. You heard what the elders said it needs to be done and who am I to stand in the way of that. I would never forgive myself. No I can't let you do that no matter how much I love you and want to be with you. I guess we were just never meant for a happy ending together. It's ok really, I forgive you. I won't stand in the way between you and your clan or your soon to be wife."**

**At saying that she tilted her head even further down at the thought of never being able to have him again. She doubt she would ever even get the chance to see him again. They weren't exactly a team anymore they each had there own line of work that needed to be done now. Although that never did keep them from training together like before, but because of this resent turn of events she doubt they could be the same as before. With him running the Hyuga clan and all.**

**She finally decided to look up only to cringe at the expression on his face. Which told her he was thinking the exact same thing. He still held her tightly against him, but he looked completely lost in thought. There was no way she was ever going to be able to forget him. He was her first love after all not to mention he was also her first time. Never had she shared herself so completely with anyone before.**

"**Neji" she said in almost less than a whisper**

**The sound of her voice brought him out of his trance the voice that he would probably never hear say his name again after tonight. He brought his gaze down to meet hers and for the first time that night no words were exchanged their eyes told them everything they needed to know. At that moment they both realized just how much they really loved each other. **

**That's when Neji slowly leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he possibly could. At first Tenten wasn't sure what to do as she struggled against his grip to get free but, after a couple of seconds she gave in and melted in his arms which caused him to wrap his arms around her waist. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other tangled in his silky hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. Then it was Tenten who surprised him by sliding her tongue across his lips pleading for him to let her in. He didn't disappoint her, almost immediately he parted his lips and felt her hot wet tongue exploring his mouth. **

**He wasn't even thinking straight anymore he was so wrapped up in the moment that he was completely oblivious to anything else. His hands where now freely roaming her body touching her where ever he could reach. In return he received several pleasurable moans from her. The kiss broke after a while from lack of oxygen so he started caressing her neck in gentle kisses which left her skin burning from the contact.**

"**Ne-ji." Tenten said in between gasps**

"**Hmm" He responded**

"**We can't, it isn't right, your engaged now."**

**No matter how much he wanted to take her right at that very moment he knew she was right and he couldn't. Hesitantly he stopped his kisses and backed away a little to look into her eyes**

"**Tenten I will always love you no matter what happens, you'll always be the only real love in my life, I promise you that."**

"**I know Neji and don't worry about me I'll be fine. You just focus on achieving your goal and running the clan. I'm proud of you really I am and don't worry I'll never stop loving you either." She said putting on the best smile she could manage. Unfortunately it came out looking more like a grimace.**

**With that said he silently let go of her and made his way towards her window. He gave her one finally good bye look and disappeared.**

**--**

**Cool, well that one's done.**


	10. THE WHAT

THE WHAT

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto

--

With that he silently let go of her and made his way towards her window. He gave her one finally good bye look and disappeared.

--

Tenten looked out of the window as she watched Neji disappear into the darkness . She carefully laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She knew this night would be filled with unpleasant dreams and the face that she would from this moment on never get to see.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Waking up to hear someone knocking on her front door, Tenten rubs the sleep from her eyes. She stumbles out of bed but quickly takes a seat she looks around her room for some indication, anything at all that might lead her to believe that last night was nothing but a bad dream. Looking down a herself she whimpers slightly at the sight of her wrinkled kimono and untouched bed sheets.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she manages to drag herself out of bed. Walking down to the living room she tried to keep all thought besides opening the door to a minimum. Opening the front door she was beyond glad to see her close friend Hinata standing in her door way.

Without hesitation she lunged her self at the girl and let everything out, every last detail to what happened the night before. Hinata simply held her trying to understand what happened, but Tenten wasn't making any sense, everything came out all jumbled.

As soon as Tenten calmed down a little Hinata lead her back into the apartment as to not start a scene. Examining the girl, Hinata could tell things did not go well for her last night.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Said Hinata. Heading into the bathroom, she turned on the water, finding the perfect temperature, filling up the tub, before adding bubble liquid. She left and decided to make some tea while the tub filled up.

Returning a few minutes later with two tea cups in her hands, Hinata took a seat next to Tenten. Hinata handed her a cup, which she refused but accepted after Hinata insisted.

"So I take it things didn't go too well." Asked Hinata taking a sip of her drink.

"Not at all" She answered following Hinata's example.

"I truly don't know what to tell you Tenten. I can only imagine what you're going through."

" Look Hinata I'm sorry for being such a burden, but I never imagined something like this could happen to me. I just feel so stupid." Said Tenten as a fresh set of tears streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so good a nauseating feeling was taking over. Dropping her cup she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Leaning over the bathroom sink, she let out what little she had in her stomach. She could feel Hinata's light touch on her shoulder.

" You ok." Asked Hinata

"Yea, I'm fine. It's been happening a lot lately."

"You sure you're ok. Maybe we should go see a doctor or the Hokage, and get you checked out." Said Hinata in a worried tone.

"No I'm ok really. It probably has to do with this emotion roller coaster I'm on."

"Alright well how about you go get in the tub while I make you something to eat." Asked Hinata

"I rather just talk with you for a minute."

"Alright then you get in and I'll be back in a little while." Said Hinata

"Cool." Answered Tenten.

She quietly removed her clothing before sinking into the warm bubble bath. She had to admit that it did make her feel a whole lot better. She was close to fading into a soft slumber when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"You can come in now." She said.

Hinata walked in and took a seat at the edge of the bathtub before reaching for Tenten's wavy, brown hair.

"So you wanted to talk?" She asked.

"What am I suppose to do with my life, Hinata?" She whispered

"You're suppose to move on and forget about all this. You are going to keep going and you're going to do what you do best and that's being Konoha's one and only weapon mistress." She said massaging Tenten's sweet smelling shampoo into her hair.

"I don't know if I can. We went through so much together and for what? We can't possibly be friends. Do you know how awkward that would be? We most definitely can't be lovers, I mean just imagine, but there's no moving on either." She said tilting her head back as Hinata rinsed the soap from her hair.

"I truly don't know what to tell you Tenten. I guess only time will tell there'll always be scars but maybe as time goes by you could, I don't know, find something else to put you're love in." She answered not liking to see her closest friend this broken.

"I doubt it, but maybe you're right." She said smiling for the first time that day.

" Ok, well I'll leave you alone so you can finish up here and I'll meet you outside ok."

"Sure thing Hinata."

Walking to her bed room she searched her closet for something to wear, so really didn't feel like dressing up, she had no purpose to anymore. Pulling a pair of sweat pants out she put those on along with a plain white shirt, and some sneakers. She pulled her hair into it's normal style before grabbing her back pack and pulling out her wallet, shoving it into her pocket. She grabbed a sweater and she was out the door.

"You ready Tenten." Hinata asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah I am!" She said running down the steps.

Well then let's get going I have the entire day planned out for us first we are ……

Hinata was interrupted when a man with an Anbu mask came up to them and stopped them dead in their tracks. "Excuse me but the Hokage wishes to see the two of you as soon as possible." He Said

"Thank you we'll be right there." Said Hinata walking up to him. She lifted the mask just enough to uncover his mouth before kissing him fully on the lips. That's when Tenten first noticed the golden spikes behind the mask. She really couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she saw the scene unfold. She couldn't help but wonder how her relationship would have worked out if it wasn't for…well you already know.

"When they parted they shared one quick look with out another word, before he disappeared.

"I wonder what she needs us for." Said Tenten trying to pull Hinata out of her daze.

"I don't know, but we haven't been on a mission in quite some time so maybe's that's what it's for." Assumed Hinata blushing severely.

They quickly made there way to the Hokage office.

_Knock knock knock knock knock_

"Enter." Answered Tsunade

"Good morning Lady Hokage." They said in unison

'Good morning girls. Let's get down to business the reason I called you today is because I need you two to deliver some important scrolls to the village hidden in the mist."

"Oi, no offense Hokage, but don't you think this mission is better suited for a Genie?" Asked Ino who was standing by the door. That's when Hinata and Tenten first noticed her standing there.

" Hey Ino are you going to be accompanying us on the mission ?" Asked Hinata

" You bet I wouldn't let my two best friends go on a mission without me." She said throwing her arms around their shoulders.

"Okay so when do we leave ?" Asked Tenten

" As soon as possible and here are the scrolls guard them with your life." Said Tsunade.

"Hai." Answered the three in unison.

"Dismissed!"

"Okay well lets go home and get ready then. We'll meet back up here in lets say ten minutes." Said Ino

"Agreed." The other two answered

They walled down the streets of Konoha all three of them separating to go and get prepared for there oncoming mission.

This is just what I need a mission to get my mind off of things….Neji I already miss you. thought Tenten.

In exactly ten minutes they were all at the front gate ready to go.

About 3 days later they're returning from delivering the scrolls to the village hidden in the mist.

" Wow, that was an interesting trip. It was quick and we didn't have any complications on the way." Said Ino sarcastically rubbing her shoulder.

"Splitting up back there was not a good idea." Said Tenten

"I'd say. Though you're lucky you didn't get anything thrown your way Ten. Huh I wonder if I can get Shikamaru to do the house work today, doubt it." Sighed Ino dropping her head.

" Well none of us really knew what to expect on this one. " Sighed Hinata.

" Yea I know right. Um, ah hang on a sec guys." Said Tenten as she rushed behind some bushes. Throwing up seemed to be a daily habit now.

"Oh wow. That's what, the third time this week are you ok." asked Ino

"Yeah you been doing that every single morning since we left. I think we should go see the Hokage when we get back to the village to make sure nothing's seriously wrong with you." Said Hinata in a take no crap tone.

"Yeah I guess your right, but I'm sure it's nothing serious." Said Tenten as she got up wiping her mouth.

"Well have you had sex recently." Asked Ino

"Ino!" Screamed Hinata

"Well?" Asked Ino

" Well kind of, yea. But I'm confused what does that have to do with anything." Asked Tenten.

" Um did you use protection?" Asked Ino a little nervously

"SHIT." Said Tenten coming to Ino's conclusion.

" Yea thought so." Said Ino sympathetically. Well aware of the whole Neji crisis.

" WHAT! But it cant be for sure right? I mean there is a chance it can be something else right no definitely not it can't be. I can not be pregnant." Said Tenten looking at her friends with a panicked expression on her face.

"THAT BASTARD HOW THE HELL COULD HE OF FORGOTTEN TO USE PROTECTION!" Yelled Hinata at the top of her lungs.

" Uh Hinata sweetie calm down its not for sure." Said Ino moving a step away from the enraged Hinata

" What if I am? Hinata you have to swear to me that you wont tell him." said Tenten in panic. This calmed Hinata down a bit.

"But Tenten he has a right to know I mean it is half his. You didn't make it on you own. I mean it is his right?" Asked Hinata

"OF COURSE IT IS I mean who else? He's the only guy I ever, well you know, but Hinata you have to promise me if I am pregnant you can't tell him no matter what."

"Tenten he's my cousin and he really loves you. He would want to know what's going on Plus you can't possibly keep something this huge hidden." Said Hinata with a worried look.

Hinata you can't if you don't promise me this I can't go back to the village. I don't want to ruin what he's worked so hard to accomplish." Yelled Tenten at the verge of tears

"He has a right to know!" She screamed

"Hinata!" Screamed Tenten

They were both silent for a moment waiting for the other to withdraw. Hinata finally took a deep breath and spoke with a sad voice.

"Ok calm down Tenten. I promise I won't tell it's completely and entirely your decision whether you tell him or not and I'll respect that." She said.

"Ok both of you calm down it was just a suggestion. I could be wrong, I more than likely am. I mean how would I know right, but I do think we should go see lady Tsunade." said Ino.

"Hey look the gates are up ahead." Pointed Hinata

"Okay well then lets go see lady Tsunade." Said Tenten impatiently taking off.

The three of them rushed to the Hokage's office to report the facts of the mission and to get Tenten checked out. Once they finished reporting to her, she took Tenten to a room where she did some exams on her.

" Well lady Tsunade is everything okay." She asked

"Oh yes perfectly fine and healthy." She said.

" That's a relief." She said with a sigh of relief

" Yes I know, but you do know that you're expecting right. Congratulations by the way. " She said with a smile

" Hahaha expecting what?" Asked Tenten in a nervous tone.

"Tenten, your pregnant." She said.

"Oh." Tenten she said as she felt the world around her go blank. Before she fell to the floor passed out.

"Err I think you've been hanging out with Hinata to long." Said Tsunade

" Hey I don't do that anymore." Said a defensive Hinata.

" Oh hey there's Naruto. And I think he lost his clothes again cause he's completely naked." Said Tsunade.

"What? Where?" Asked Hinata before fainting, barely missing Tenten.

"Seems like you have a thing for making people faint. Bet you can't make me do that." Challenged Ino.

" Yea I don't think you would pass out if I told you Shikamaru was behind you." Said Tsunade

"Of course not cause I happen to know he's on a mission." Said Ino with a proud face.

" Troublesome women."

"Shika!" Screamed Ino. Unfortunatly in all her joy she jumped up so high that she hit her head on the door frame "hard" and passed out in front of him, but as usual he was to lazy to catch his own girlfriend.

"Ha don't underestimate a Hokage." Said Tsunade with a smile of victory.

"Huh, so how do you expect to get everyone out of your office." Asked Shikamaru in his lazy tone.

"How am I suppose to know? You're the genius." She said

--

Ria: ha ha I just had to put that whole fainting thing in there

Rida: Hey that was my idea

Ria: Huh only cause when we were outside you saw a chipmunk and nearly fainted

Rida: It was evil ok. No decent animal runs passed you without telling you first

Ria: Last time I checked animals don't talk

Rida: Well they should


End file.
